battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forsaken Missions
Overview A weekly event in which players earn points towards winning a new blueprint by defeating Military Strongholds. Prizes in Forsaken Missions are randomly awarded. Information *Each week, players will be given the chance to opt-in and participate in these missions to earn Quota Points, granting them access to Blueprints, some of which can only be unlocked through Forsaken Missions. *Here’s everything you need to know. *Forsaken Missions end Tuesday night at 9:00PM PST and restart each Wednesday morning at 9:00AM PST. *Forsaken Missions will not be available when an event is taking place. *Once a player accepts a Forsaken Mission, they will have 72 hours complete the mission. *If the player accepts a Forsaken Mission after Saturday 9:00PM PST, they will have untill Tuesday 9:00PM PST to finish the mission. Therefore the player will not get the full 72 Hours to complete the Forsaken Mission. *Quota Points are awarded for damage dealt to mission objectives. *Blueprints will be randomly awarded by the Forsaken Assembly. *Some Blueprints can only be obtained by participating in Forsaken Missions. *Blueprints are awarded at: **Tier 1: 150,000 Points **Tier 2: 500,000 Points **Tier 3: 2,500,000 Points *New targets have been identified for Forsaken Missions. Players will now be targeting new Draconian Military Strongholds. Resources gained from these new Military Strongholds will be reduced, but they will offer up more points and bring a new level of difficulty. *For previous forsaken mission blueprints, go to Previous Forsaken Missions. Forsaken Mission Briefing - 1/29/14 Forsaken Mission Blueprints (January 15, 2014) New Blueprints Available: *Wake Tactical Modules *Reaver Engines *Reaver Chainguns *Reaver Meteor Mortar Turret Additional Facts *Draconian Outposts appeared in the weekly Forsaken Missions (December, 2012 to September, 2013). *They where replaced by Military Strongholds (As of October, 2013). *For the 20th November 2013 to 26th November 2013, Forsaken Missions targets will be giving out more points. **Targets 5 - 27 will award 40% more points. **Targets 34+ will award 20% more points. **'(This is ONLY for 20/11/2013 Forsaken Mission.) ' ***'Prove: from https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/417064: "******For this week only********, Forsaken Missions targets will be giving out more points. Targets 5 - 27 will award 40% more points. Targets 34+ will award 20% more points.' *'This is for 27 Nov 2013 forsaken mission onwards: ' **There are no new blueprints being released in this weeks Forsaken Mission. **Additionally, there has been a permanent increase in resource and points payouts for some targets. Going forward: ***Level 47 and lower targets have had their resource payouts increased. ***Level 27 and lower targets have had their points payouts increased. *'1/16/14' - Fixed the issue where a user who was in a co-op attack against a Military Outpost with another user whose Forsaken Mission timer had expired would not get points for destroying the Military Outpost. Notes to Editors, Please look carefully before editing out the correct details. Kixeye Information *Hi folks, Kixeye just wanted to get some clarification on Forsaken Missions since there seems to be a bit of confusion around this new ongoing feature. **Forsaken Missions came about from players requesting more constant, cooperative combat in the game. **However, a number of players are comparing these Missions to the events that typically occur every month. **While some of the appearances and mechanics may be similar, Kixeye want everyone to know that this is NOT an event. **Kixeye want to explain some points that differentiate Forsaken Missions from events. **Forsaken Missions are weekly objectives that recur every Tuesday and will revolve around the same set of Blueprints. **Players will have a chance each week to earn Blueprints in each tier group. **'Blueprints are awarded randomly at each tier.' **There will be no duplicate Blueprint rewards. **Players can eventually earn every Blueprint in a tier group. **Repair times will be normal as this is not an event, and players have the opportunity to participate whenever they choose. *Missions will not run simultaneously with monthly events to provide clarity around appropriate targets. *Forsaken Missions will recur each week; think of them as a normalized game mechanic that they can choose to participate in. **Since they repeat, the parameters around them are different from that of a monthly event. Related Links *Previous Forsaken Missions *Draconian Outposts *Military Strongholds *Special Points Bonus Gallery FM_Screen_Shot_09-11-2013.PNG|Current in-game reminder Screen Shot 2013-06-04 at 4.46.07 PM.png|Old in-game reminder Video Navigation Category:Missions Category:Blue prints Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Events Category:General Category:Blueprints